The present invention relates to compositions which are useful as dielectric or conductive coatings for substrates and which have been surprisingly found to be particularly adherent to silicon nitride substrates.
The electronics and electrical industries have placed increasing demands on substrates for transferring and dissipating larger and larger quantities of power. Dielectric and conductive coating materials are used in a growing number of applications, including under-the-hood automotive circuitry, surface-mounted components, hybrid circuit boards, multi-chip modules, and heaters, heat sensors and heat regulators in industrial and domestic applications. Silicon nitride (Si.sub.3 N.sub.4) is a desirable substrate for use in such applications, but dielectric or conductive coatings presently available do not adhere well or stably to Si.sub.3 N.sub.4, raising the need for new coatings that will be acceptable for this purpose.